


Hickey

by AuleP



Category: Free!
Genre: Not really good, Rin being mad at Haruka, mention of makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuleP/pseuds/AuleP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is mad at Haru, because he thought something Haru did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hickey

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing something like this. This is somewhat OOC.  
> It's short and something that I just thought for no good reason.

„He found out! How did that happen.. Wait I don’t want to know.“

Haru had known that Rin would react like that. Rin had always been somewhat been out of this univeres for Haru.

„Rin, calm down. He knows better and won’t tell anyone.“

„That isn’t the point Haru. I haven’t even speaken to my mom and Gou, but you had to let him know.“

„I didn’t tell him... He figureid it out all by himself.“ Not that all these hickeys Rin had left on him ever since they had conffesed and startes dating.

„How could he figure it out if you didn’t hint him. But you have always been really close to him haven’t you.“

„I told you that I didn’t.“ Rin’s reasoning was something that he couldn’t take anymore for now. „But with all those hickeys you leave on me it’s not hard.“

„Hickeys I left on you? But what about the ones you leave on... Oh damn!“ And now Rin seemed to understand everything.

Of course last week they had gone swimming togheter. And the nignt before that they had had some really good time.

„Fine, but I don’t want to see Makoto for some time. Or maybe a month or a year...“ And then he mumbeled something that Haru didn’t hear, but thanks to the look he give Rin he got what was said thanks to Rin saying again.

„I’m sorry, will you give me a kiss?“


End file.
